Collection Of Sorrow
by loveangelli
Summary: A young girl with amazing auburn hair lay lifeless on the stained floor. A quick phone call ends a life. These stories contain death and suicide.
1. Default Chapter

Bang. He fell to the floor, his knees trembling and his arms weak. This can't be real. This can't be real. It has to be a bad dream. It has to be, he thought as the reality of her death came hitting him from all sides. Why? Why her? He felt worthless. Empty. What was his meaning without her. Why did she have to die? Salty tears fell from his eyes, staining his cheeks. The room was darker than the night. No light was aloud unless it brought her with it. I need her. The painful memory of what had happened just a few moments ago flooded his thoughts. He closed his eyes, letting the images replay in his head.   
  
~A young girl with amazing auburn hair lay lifeless on the stained floor. Pools of rich blood sat around her body. The potent smell of gun powder lingered in the thick air, taunting him. The flashing neon lights flicked in the room outlining her curves. The buzzing of the lights stinging his ears. He ran to her, hope of her not bring dead in his mind. As he reached her the blood from the thick pools spattered onto his legs. Splash. The blood sounded under his weak legs. His eyes slowly trailed over her body. Bullet holes blanketed her small abdomen. Her lively emerald eyes now void of any life and open for all the world to know. Her supple pink lips slightly ajar. The stunned look remained forever on her face. Her hair matting to her blood drenched face. The face he loved so much.~  
  
He opened his amber eyes, sweat dripping down his pale face. His long tongue ran over his chapped lips as the bitter taste of slat from his sweat and tears entered his mouth. That scene. That scene would haunt his mind till his dying day which he wished would be that second. That very second which passed by as slowly as a hundred years. His heart raced at that thought. I, I need to be with her, his mind screamed at him as he thought of how he could be with her. Then the simplest way hit him. The slowly rose from the wood floor and spirited down the eternal steps , into the kitchen. The same neon light flashed pink and blue as he scrambled about looking for his weapon of choice. Drawer after drawer he looked throwing things about. In a blazing rage of emotion he found a large butcher knife and held it tight in his hand. Looking at it as if it were fine gold he raised it above his head. He turned his head and looked across the street where the room in which he found his beloved dead was. I'll be with you soon my cherry blossom. He looked back at the large blade. The blade flickered pink and blue. Pink. Blue. Pink. Blue. Until he closed his eyes and with one last spurt of energy rammed it hard into his chest. Blood poured from the wound as his life drifted away. To him the stab took years to kill him. First his breathing became staggered and in short gasps. His lungs burned, pleading for air. The didn't want to die but soon they gave up and left him to die. His brain burned from the lack of oxygen. The sounds from the outside world left and all he listened to was the slowing of his mighty heart. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. This was the last thing he heard as his sight went and his soul left him, flying away . Finally he would be with his love for all time. 


	2. A Moment Of Sorrow

The day was great; in the beginning it was. The air was warming from it's winter frost. The wind was tamed as to keep the nip to your ears a memory. The day was a great day for happiness and prosperity yet it was not to be.

A young girl arrived home to an empty, cold house. The lights were off and the only life was her lively spirit which bounced off every wall she passed. In the distance, a faint bleep found it's way to her ears. Messages from earlier in the day had been recorded for her to hear and she quickly ran to hear them.

If she knew what the messages were going to have said, she would have never pressed that blinking red button. A males voice passed through the room bringing the girls high spirits abnormally higher yet the words which leaked from his mouth and through the receiver brought her crashing down.

"I'm leaving for Hong Kong" was all she had to hear before she clicked over to hear the others which brought her even more dread.

"This is Dr. Grieve from the hospital. We received two patients today from fault of a car accident with the identification of Mr. And Mrs. Fujitaka Kinomoto. We regret to inform you that these two individuals were unable to make it to the hospital in time to save. If you have any questions you may call me at 348..." The girl threw the small machine across the room as her sobs echoed throughout the house.

Each tear fell with a piece of her heart and soul. She was broken and lost. Wanting to just curl into a ball and die. The worst things to have ever happen have happened in one day and it was the most perfect day.

The house got even colder as the sun set into the horizon. Time had passed quickly but the pain made it take years. The tears had stopped some time ago yet she still wept. Nothing could cheer her up. Nothing could reverse the pain inflicted into her heart. Nothing could make her love the world that she wanted to leave.

Leaving the world, that is what she would do. With this sudden escape on her brain and at her finger tips she rose from her huddle and ambled toward the kitchen. What was the point of being hasty when every step you take will be your last; yet, what was the point of staying either.

She didn't bother to flick the light on, she welcomed the dark and it's hidden comforts. Her feet knew the way and lead her to a drawer near the sink. The handle was gold with flowery designs and looked so homey, so happy to be pulled; so she pulled it. As she pulled good silver glistened in the light the moon gave off. Forks, spoons, butter knifes, and, her favorite, the carving knifes.

Each held a beautiful freedom. With each curve of the blade it held a way out, and with each sharpened point it brought her closer to her favorite release. She had done this before, when her parents had a fight and when she was kicked out out of high school higher society. It was easy to do and brought her so much happiness.

She picked her favorite blade. It was a small steak knife. It's handle was pitch black and on it's edge it curved in and out and up and down; perfect for ripping into flesh. She laid it against her warm, pulsing wrist and thought. _I will never have to feel the bitter taste of disappointment ever again. I'll be with my family, where ever they may be._ With that she pushed the blade down hard and pulled the blade down to her elbow. Within seconds blood began to surface as the pain ran from her body with the red liquid of her life.

Everything became so calm and wonderful. She had no thoughts about what brought her to this. She had no pain from a shattered heart. She just was calm and at one with everything she was. Was was all she was every going to be now as a small pool of blood enveloped around the limp arm. She hadn't noticed when her body hit the cold tile ground for all she could think of was the better life after this one.

Soon her breathing became labored and her eyes heavy. She was not in pain, she was just in a state of absolute harmony. Every breath she didn't take was a breath closer to her goal. Her goal of being just another plot of land in hollowed ground. Soon her brain froze along with time as her eyes fell along with her limp body. She was cold like the air and stiff as the floor which supported her. She was more then that, however, she was free.

Author Note: I wrote this because I am in a very sad mood and thought this was a good way of getting my feelings out. If you did not like it then please don't review it. If you are offended by it then you shouldn't be living for death in a very natural thing. If you have harsh words to say to me I don't want to hear them so don't review. If you have something good to say then speak it but these are my feelings and I am sharing them with you with no regrets or apologies.


End file.
